Cintai Dia Untukku
by Aruna Merah
Summary: AoKuro. AkaKuro.


Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun saya harapkan dari para senpai agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Saya tunggu reviewnya setelah kalian membaca fanfic ini.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>Cintai Dia Untukku<p>

Author:

Aruna Merah

Rating:

T

Pairing:

AoKuro. AkaKuro

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Storyline and plot © Aruna Merah

Warning:

Shounen-Ai. AU. OOC. Dead-chara.

Typos everywhere. No editing.

DLDR. No Bash. No Flame. No Plagiarism.

.

.

.

Aomine terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah datar tak terbaca. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang _handle_ pintu kamar yang beberapa saat lalu dibukanya kini perlahan menarik _handle_ tersebut agar pintu kembali tertutup. Dia bergeming disana. Tangannya masih setia berpegang pada _handle_ pintu. Dan ketika dirinya merasakan _handle_ pintu bergerak, dia segera menahannya agar pintu tersebut tidak terbuka.

"Aomine-kun," Aomine memejamkan mata mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Suara itu begitu lembut, tetapi bagaikan belati yang menghujam hatinya berkali-kali saat ini.

"Sakit, Tetsu." ucapnya datar, masih dengan menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka, meskipun Kuroko yang berada di dalam pun berusaha membukanya.

"Aomine-kun, maafkan aku. Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kau. Akashi. Diatas ranjang. Berdua. Telanjang." Aomine tampak seperti bermonolog dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata, mengabaikan Kuroko yang bicara padanya. "Semua sudah jelas,"

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku —"

"_Sayonara_, Tetsu," Aomine pun akhirnya membiarkan pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah terluka Kuroko dan wajah dingin Akashi yang berdiri dibelakang pria bersurai biru muda tersebut.

.

.

.

_Sayonara_, itulah kata terakhir yang Kuroko dengar dari mulut Aomine. Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, Kuroko tak lagi bisa menemukan keberadaan pria yang dulu (dan mungkin sekarang masih) dicintainya. Aomine seolah ditelan bumi.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya," sebuah suara dari arah belakang menyentakkan Kuroko dari lamunannya. Pandangannya yang sejak tadi menatap kosong keluar jendela kini teralih pada sosok bermata _heterochromatic_ yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menunduk lemah.

"_Daijoubu_, Tetsuya." Akashi cepat menimpali. Dia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan Kuroko katakan dan dia tak ingin mendengarnya. Dia tidak ingin Kuroko terus mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya karena pria bersurai biru muda itu merasa hanya memanfaatkan dirinya dan membuatnya sebagai pelarian. Akashi tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu karena dia tahu Kuroko juga memiliki cinta untuknya, meskipun tak sebesar cinta yang diberikan pria itu kepada Aomine.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku."

Akashi akhirnya memberanikan diri mengucapkannya saat dirinya dan Kuroko berada di dalam mobil yang sengaja Akashi tepikan saat dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Kuroko.

"Aka—"

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi aku serius mengatakannya."

Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia tahu Akashi selalu serius dengan ucapan dan tindakannya. Pria itu tidak pernah main-main.

"Kena—pa?"

"Karena mungkin aku sudah lelah, Tetsuya," Akashi berucap tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kuroko. Dia menghela nafas. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri tertegun oleh jawaban tersebut.

"Aku lelah mengalah pada Daiki yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta yang lebih darimu. Setidaknya ijinkan aku menjadi pendamping sah-mu, walaupun aku hanya mendapat sedikit cinta darimu, Tetsuya,"

Setetes bening air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kuroko. Dia bisa merasakan kepedihan dari balik suara datar Akashi. Direngkuhnya dari samping pria bersurai merah itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Akashi hanya diam, membiarkan Kuroko berlaku apapun padanya — menciumi wajahnya bertubi-tubi sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dan menangis.

"Tetsuya —" Akashi hendak bersuara, tetapi terpotong dengan cepat oleh ucapan Kuroko yang seketika membuat Akashi balas memeluk erat pria bersurai biru muda itu.

"Aku bersedia, Akashi-kun,"

.

.

.

Sejak hubungannya dengan Akashi telah diresmikan dalam sebuah pertunangan — karena Kuroko ingin fokus menyelesaikan kuliah terlebih dahulu dan Akashi pun sibuk dengan tender besar yang baru dimenangkan oleh perusahaannya, pria bersurai biru muda itu kini bisa menerima Akashi tanpa rasa bersalah terhadap sang tunangan seperti dulu dan menyimpan kenangan tentang Aomine di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin melangkah ke depan, bersama Akashi tentunya. Dan untuk itu Kuroko berusaha untuk menjaga hubungannya dengan Akashi. Dia tidak ingin terjadi _miscommunication_ seperti dulu saat dia bersama Aomine – yang berujung perselingkuhannya dengan Akashi. Sebisa mungkin dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk sang tunangan, seperti dengan mengunjunginya saat jam makan siang.

"Kurochin ingin membeli kue?" sapa Murasakibara, sang pemilik toko kue sekaligus teman masa sekolah Kuroko dan Akashi, yang kebetulan ikut berjaga karena saat ini ramai dengan pengunjung disana.

"_Hai_, Murasakibara-kun."

"Untuk Akachin?" Kuroko mengangguk, lalu menunjuk _strawberry short cake_ agar Murasakibara membungkus dua potong kue tersebut untuknya. "Ada lagi yang Kurochin inginkan?"

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Itu sudah cukup. _Arigatou_." jawab Kuroko setelah menerima kotak kue pesanannya. "Aku pamit dulu. Akashi-kun pasti sudah menungguku,"

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku pada Akachin."

"Tentu,"

Kuroko pun berlalu dari sana. Dia memilih berjalan kaki menuju kantor Akashi karena jaraknya hanya beberapa komplek dari toko kue milik Murasakibara. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna kuning menepi didekatnya. Oh, dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil dengan warna mencolok itu. Kise Ryouta.

"Kurokocchi, masuklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kise melongokkan kepala keluar jendela mobilnya. Kuroko mengangguk menerima tawaran temannya yang merupakan _top model_ Jepang sampai saat ini.

"_Arigatou_, Kise-kun,"

"Jangan sungkan, Kurokocchi." ucap Kise sambil melajukan kembali mobilnya, mengantarkan Kuroko menuju kantor Akashi.

Selama perjalanan Kise tak hentinya bicara. Kuroko menjadi pendengar setia dengan sesekali menimpali perkataan pria bersurai kuning itu.

"Oh ya, Kurokocchi. Apa Akashicchi sakit?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kise tersebut cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut. Setahunya Akashi baik-baik saja. Pemilik mata _heterochromatic_ itu juga terlihat sehat.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kise-kun. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kupikir dia sakit karena beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya sedang bersama Midorimacchi di rumah sakit saat aku menjenguk kerabatku disana."

Kuroko mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Kise. Dia baru mengetahui hal tersebut karena Akashi tidak pernah menyinggungnya saat bersamanya. Apakah benar Akashi sakit dan sengaja merahasiakan hal tersebut darinya? Pikiran itulah yang seketika hinggap dipikirannya.

.

.

.

Kuroko terlihat bingung saat baru saja Momoi Satsuki — sekretaris Akashi, memberitahunya bahwa Akashi pergi beberapa menit sebelum Kuroko tiba. Pergi? Bukankah Akashi tahu bahwa dirinya akan datang untuk makan siang bersama?

"Pergi kemana?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Kuroko-san, tapi tadi Direktur pergi dengan tergesa-gesa,"

Entahlah, mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat pikirannya tidak tenang.

"Apa sebelum itu ada yang menghubunginya?" Kuroko berusaha mencari tahu. Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah membatalkan janji. Jika memang dia tidak bisa, maka Akashi akan menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Sebenarnya saat rapat tadi, seseorang bernama Midorima Shintarou — "

"_Arigatou_, Momoi-san," Kuroko tidak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut jawaban dari Momoi. Cukup dengan satu nama yang beberapa saat lalu juga Kise sebut sudah memberitahukannya kemana tunangannya itu pergi. Dia pun segera beranjak dari sana untuk menyusul Akashi.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah sakit dimana Midorima bekerja. Tanpa perlu bertanya kepada resepsionis ataupun perawat, Kuroko langsung menuju ruang kerja sang dokter bersurai hijau. Dan saat sudah berada disana, Kurokopun tanpa permisi masuk begitu sana. Namun, dia tak mendapati siapapun disana.

"_Sumimasen_, apa Anda mencari dokter Midorima?" seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat bertanya karena melihat Kuroko yang tampak kebingungan. Pria bersurai biru muda mengangguk. Perawat tersebut pun memberitahu Kuroko bahwa Midorima pergi menuju lantai tiga bersama seorang pria bersurai merah yang Kuroko yakini adalah Akashi.

"_Arigatou_,"

Kuroko segera berlalu menuju lantai tiga. Beberapa kali dia bertanya kepada perawat di lantai tiga apakah mereka melihat Midorima atau tidak. Seorang perawat menunjuk sebuah ruang inap VVIP yang terletak diujung lorong. Perawat tersebut memberitahunya bahwa Midorima dengan seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruang inap itu. Lagi, Kuroko berterima kasih.

"Jadi, bukan Akashi-kun yang sakit?" Kuroko bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil mendekat pada ruang tujuannya. Sekarang dia bisa bernafas lega, tetapi diapun penasaran siapa gerangan yang dirawat disana sampai-sampai Akashi melupakan janji dengannya.

Kuroko sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan. Pintu tersebut sedikit terbuka, memberinya celah untuk mengintip ke dalam. Dia bisa melihat Akashi dan Midorima berdiri membelakanginya – yang secara otomatis membuatnya tak bisa melihat siapa pasien yang berbaring di ranjang, namun dia masih bisa mendengar cukup jelas percakapan dua pria tersebut. Dan saat itu pula dia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat kala mendengar satu hal yang tak terduga meluncur dari mulut Akashi.

"Selamatkan Daiki, apapun yang ter — Tetsuya?" Akashi tersentak melihat Kuroko yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Pria bersurai biru muda itu menatap marah kepadanya dengan nafas tak teratur. Akashi pun bisa melihat sesekali tunangannya itu mencuri pandang pada sosok yang terbaring koma dibelakangnya.

"Kau membohongiku, Akashi-kun," Kuroko berucap datar, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin menjerit – terlebih mendapati kondisi mantan kekasihnya yang tak berdaya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kedua pria didepannya.

"_Kita pasti akan menemukannya_, itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku, namun nyatanya — " Kuroko menarik nafas berat sebelum mendorong pelan agar Akashi tidak menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat Aomine. "Kau menyembunyikannya disini. Benar, Midorima-kun?" kali ini dia menatap sang dokter. Midorima tak menjawab.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," Kuroko tertawa sumbang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia sakit,"

"Karena dia tak ingin kau mengetahuinya," Midorima menimpali.

"Tetsuya," Akashi pun bicara. Dia berjalan ke sisi ranjang Aomine. Kuroko yang melihatnya bisa menangkap ada kesakitan dari dalam mata Akashi pada Aomine, "Aku punya alasan menyembunyikan semua ini darimu,"

.

.

.

Bersambung.


End file.
